


Scars on the Hearts of the City

by caerae01



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I'm not sure if I'll include everyone, Other, but yeah, not me, she's about 15 years old, so far it's just the main character alone, the story will eventually intertwine with events from the show, who knows how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerae01/pseuds/caerae01
Summary: It wasn't as if the world had ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this idea about the walking dead  
> The story will most likely intertwine with a lot of the actual events in the show, just a spoiler warning  
> This is really short, but I just wanted to test the waters

It wasn't as if world had ended. It was still, clearly, very much alive. It didn't matter if the dead plagued the world. She was still here. She was still breathing. 

She told herself this more often than not. She was still living, damn it, and hell if anyone or anything was going to take that from her. 

 

She crouched low, drawing her knife from its sheath. She held the blade outwards, facing away from her. Slowly, she drummed her fingers across the metal wall she was leaning against, gradually increasing in volume to draw any of them.  
She waited, still poised to attack at any moment.  
A pregnant silence filled the air, and although it still felt unsafe (it was never safe, not anymore), she inched forward.  
She stood up fully now, scanning the relatively empty room. 

"Crap," she muttered, eyeing the already ripped open boxes lining the shelves strewn about. "Can't I just have one day of luck? An hour maybe?" 

She sighed and scraped the bottom of her beaten up sneaker on the cement flooring. Even though this place was scavenged long before she arrived, she still had to try and find something to eat.  
She walked between the shelving, dragging her fingers along the ledges as she went.  
She lifted up empty box after empty box and pulled out all of the plastic packaging. 

Then she saw it. 

In the corner of the room, taped shut with silver duct tape, was the forever recognizable Spaghettios label. 

Okay, she thought, today isn't so bad. 

She heaved the box onto the small table up against the wall and pried it open with her knife. She grabbed hold of a nice, cool can of Spaghettios. The heavy weight of the familiar meal felt surprisingly comforting in her hands. 

She cut the top of the can open, then slung her backpack off of her shoulders. She reached into one of the pockets for her trustworthy spoon. 

She felt the corners of her lips upturn. 

Not caring for the mess of the tomato sauce, she shoveled a spoonful of noodles into her mouth. 

 

It's been a while since she last smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always welcomed


End file.
